Amnesya
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Debido a una amnesia temporal, Miles Edgeworth ha olvidado quién mató a su padre. Sus amigos se debaten entre contárselo o pretender que el DL-6 nunca ocurrió. "No quería por nada del mundo que se enterase de que, antes del accidente, había algo entre ellos. Porque eso ya no existía". One-shot. SPOILERS caso cuatro de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.


**Hola a todos y feliz año nuevo 2014. Vengo con un nuevo fic de Ace Attorney que llevo tiempo escribiendo. Originalmente era una trama de rol que me he tomado la libertad de adaptar a un one-shot (con el permiso expreso de su autora, claro está). Es un EdgeworthxFranziska pero muy leve, es decir, solo es una parte de toda la historia. Aparecen las perspectivas de varios personajes pero casi diría que en su conjunto es un Edgeworth-centric. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue creada sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener. La idea original de este fic pertenece a Ely Redfield.

* * *

El día del juicio más esperado del año amaneció frío, gris y nuboso. Miles Edgeworth se arrebujó en su gabardina y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia el juzgado. No podía decir que fuera el juicio más importante de su carrera, pero sí uno de ellos. El de hoy era un juicio de los que marcaban la diferencia. Por fin se iba a juzgar a un peligroso asesino en serie, responsable de la muerte de muchas personas. La policía había necesitado de sus mejores esfuerzos para atraparle y el caso había sido muy comentado en todos los medios de comunicación. No había dudas de su culpabilidad, pero si no manejaba bien los testimonios y las pruebas, la defensa podía salirse con la suya y Edgeworth no podía permitir eso. No estaba particularmente nervioso, tenía confianza en su talento y sus habilidades, pero aun con ello sabía que no podía permitirse un solo error.

Ya podía ver el edificio del juzgado a lo lejos. Esperó pacientemente frente a un paso de peatones mientras repasaba mentalmente el caso. Él nunca se permitía perder, pero hoy menos que nunca. El antiguo Edgeworth habría querido ganar por ambición o por ego, pero ahora solo quería poner en evidencia la verdad. Y la verdad es que el acusado era culpable y tenía que pagar por los crímenes que había cometido. Estaba en su mano conseguir aquello.

Una pequeña multitud se había congregado a las puertas de la sala de justicia, compuesta por periodistas, relacionados de las víctimas y curiosos. Esquivando las preguntas de los reporteros, Edgeworth consiguió llegar a salvo al hall, no menos concurrido. Todo el personal de la comisaría, la oficina del fiscal y los bufetes de abogados más importantes de la ciudad estaba al corriente del caso, y ninguno había querido perderse el mediático juicio. Algo fastidiado por tanta expectación, se abrió paso hasta uno de los despachos, que tenía reservado para él. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con que tampoco estaba solo. Allí lo esperaban su (a veces insufrible) mejor amigo y rival, Phoenix Wright, y su (no menos insufrible) hermana adoptiva, Franziska Von Karma. Los miró con una cara que lo decía todo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a quitarse la gabardina, por el amor de...

- ¡Edgeworth! – el saludo efusivo de Nick fue lo primero en escucharse en la sala, al tiempo que el abogado se dirigía hacia él enérgicamente. Franziska simplemente saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, sin tan siquiera moverse de su sitio ni descruzar los brazos. El fiscal respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces, armándose de paciencia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Wright? – su tono sonó un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía, quizá debido al estrés.

- ¡No podíamos perdernos el juicio del que todo el mundo habla! – contestó el abogado. Edgeworth no sabía si hablaba por ellos dos o por la multitud que esperaba en la sala contigua – Esto no se ve todos los días. Y va a ser una actuación _brillante_ – casi pudo palpar su emoción. Desde que había recuperado su distintivo parecía aún más entusiasmado que de costumbre.

- Por mi parte, espero – contestó el fiscal, aunque no hacía ninguna falta. Atendió muy por encima a la verborrea de Nick mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, tan solo asintiendo o haciendo algún comentario puntual cuando era necesario. El juicio estaba a punto de comenzar. Entonces se fijó en que Franziska no había dicho nada desde que había entrado - ¿Y tú? – la pregunta estaba implícita.

- Alguien tiene que vigilar que hagas un buen trabajo – contestó ella sin alterarse. Edgeworth se guardó la respuesta que pensaba darle. Ya habría tiempo para competiciones amistosas más tarde.

Al fin consiguió sacarlos a los dos del despacho, no sin que antes Nick le deseara suerte una docena de veces por lo menos. "No necesito suerte", pensó. "Solo tengo que hacer bien mi trabajo." Era tal y como ella había dicho. Con todas sus cosas preparadas y a tan solo cinco minutos del inicio del juicio, se dirigió hacia los lavabos. Por suerte el vestíbulo estaba vacío ahora, ya que todos habían ocupado sus asientos. Mientras se lavaba las manos, contempló su reflejo en el cristal. La imagen le devolvió una mirada firme y decidida. Satisfecho consigo mismo, le dio la espalda al espejo para encaminarse hacia la sala del tribunal. Entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, como si una punzada le atravesara el cráneo. Y unos segundos más tarde, se le nubló la vista y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

/

Todo era caos en la sala del tribunal. En cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido, el juez suspendió el juicio de inmediato. Quedaba claro que no había sido un accidente. El revuelo era mayúsculo. Todos especulaban sobre la agresión. El hecho de que hubiera ocurrido ese día, en ese lugar, en ese mismo momento, solo sugería una cosa: alguien quería proteger al acusado. El asesino tenía un cómplice.

Ajenos a todo ello, Phoenix y Franziska habían sido los primeros en salir a toda prisa hacia el hospital, en el coche de ella. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras seguían a la ambulancia tan rápido como el tráfico lo permitía. Tampoco se dirigieron la palabra mientras aguardaban en la sala de espera, aunque Phoenix habría querido decir algo para aligerar el ambiente. Pero la expresión de ella era imperturbable. Hasta se sentía un poco intimidado. Esperaron alrededor de una hora hasta que una doctora joven y de aspecto jovial les dio permiso para ver a Edgeworth.

La habitación estaba en penumbra cuando ambos entraron. Presumiblemente, a Edgeworth le molestaba la intensa luz de los fluorescentes. Estaba recostado en la cama, con una venda en la cabeza y una cara que no le gustó nada a Nick. Se acercó despacio, mientras que Franziska fue directa a sentarse en la silla que había al lado de la cabecera. El fiscal los miró sin reconocerlos, frunció el ceño y se llevó dos dedos a la frente, como si el mero esfuerzo de pensar le doliera.

- Wright – por fin habló, con la voz ronca. El aludido se acercó un poco más al otro lado de la cama - ¿Qué...?

- Nos has dado un buen susto, Miles – Nick parecía un poco más relajado ahora – La policía quiere saber si viste al que te atacó. Ya están investigando; quién iba a pensar que ese asesino en serie tendría un cómplice...

- ¿Asesino en serie? ¿En el caso del Samurái de Acero? – el fiscal parecía no comprender. Franziska se incorporó un poco en la silla.

- ¿El caso del Samurái? – Nick estaba tan confuso como Edgeworth – Miles, eso fue hace años...

- No bromees, Wright. Ni siquiera ha terminado el juicio por ese caso. Si no tienes la defensa preparada no trates de engañarme. Te voy a vencer igualmente – respondió el fiscal, muy serio. Demasiado serio. Y él no era de los que bromeaban, y menos en esa situación.

Nick y Franziska intercambiaron una mirada. El abogado estaba poco menos que perplejo. Pero ella era más rápida que él y ya se había hecho una idea de lo que ocurría. Se puso en pie.

- Franziska, ¿eres tú? Estás... diferente.

Ella creyó saber sin lugar a dudas a qué se refería. Pero aun así, tenía que confirmarlo. Por eso, preguntó en tono gélido:

- Miles, ¿cómo murió tu padre?

Habría querido no hacer esa pregunta por nada del mundo. Pero era la prueba definitiva. Edgeworth nunca se equivocaría ni dudaría sobre eso. En efecto, le dirigió una mirada llena de reproche.

- Lo mató el guardia de seguridad del juzgado cuando nos quedamos encerrados en aquel ascensor, después del terremoto. Lo sabes de sobra – pero no le dijo lo que estaba pensando: que, en realidad, todo había sido un accidente. La culpa había sido suya. Él había matado a su padre.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Franziska salió de la habitación. Phoenix se quedó allí plantado, de pie, entre la cama y la puerta, sin saber si era mejor decir algo o, por el contrario, guardar silencio. Al menos, por el momento.

/

- ¿Amnesia...?

Después de la extraña escena que había presenciado en la habitación, era lo más evidente, pero aun así, a Phoenix le resultaba difícil de creer. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

- Es decir, que su último recuerdo se remonta al caso del Samurái – dijo alguien. Una voz que no identificó en ese momento. Pero sí logró darse cuenta de una cosa.

- Eso... es justo antes del DL-6 – Phoenix frunció el ceño - ¡No sabe lo que ocurrió con su padre!

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo. Tan solo se escuchaba la respiración de los presentes en un ambiente que se había vuelto muy tenso de repente.

- No. Y por eso no vamos a decírselo – esta vez, fue Franziska quien habló.

- ¡Pero Franziska...!

La protesta, que fue inmediatamente acallada, pertenecía a la persona a la que Nick no había reconocido con anterioridad. Se trataba de Kay Faraday, la ayudante de Edgeworth. Se habían conocido años atrás, cuando él investigaba, y se habían reunido hacía algún tiempo. Tras la muerte de su padre, la muchacha se había quedado sola y, al reencontrarse, Edgeworth la había tomado como aprendiz, pues se estaba preparando para convertirse también en fiscal. Que Nick supiera, solo ellos dos tenían permiso para llamar a Franziska por su nombre de pila. No en vano, vivían en la misma casa.

- Kay, no – la fiscal estaba cruzada de brazos y muy seria – El médico ha dicho que no puede sufrir impresiones fuertes. No sería una buena idea. Además, vosotros dos – y miró a Phoenix por un momento al decir eso – sabéis lo que supuso para él enterarse de la verdad. Os aseguro que si me dieran a elegir, no volvería a pasar por eso. Es mejor que lo haya olvidado. Lo recordará por sí mismo cuando recupere la memoria – hizo una pausa – Y si no la recupera (el médico había dicho que nada era seguro) será como si nunca hubiera pasado.

- Pero – ahora era el turno de Phoenix para poner objeciones. No podía dejar eso así – También sabes que, antes de que se resolviera el caso, él se culpaba de la muerte de su padre. ¡No puedes permitirlo!

- Me ocuparé de que sepa que no es cierto – contestó Franziska como si no supusiera mayor problema.

Phoenix negó con la cabeza en silencio para mostrar su disconformidad. Siempre podía desobedecer a Franziska: no era la primera vez que se entrometía en la vida de su amigo, aunque él no quisiera. Pero si ella lo había decidido así... Era consciente de que todo lo relacionado con el DL-6 era un tema muy delicado y doloroso para ambos. Sentía que no debía entrometerse en ello, al menos esta vez. Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Por su parte, Kay había permanecido callada, algo apocada por la cortante réplica. Aunque tenían casi la misma edad, la fiscal siempre había parecido mucho más adulta de lo que era en realidad, mientras que con Kay sucedía justo lo contrario. Sin embargo, se atrevió a resaltar una cosa más.

- Franziska – volvió a llamarla, tímidamente – Hay otra cosa... – la susodicha la miró con gesto interrogante – Si ha olvidado los últimos diez años, entonces tampoco sabe que vosotros... – dejó la frase en el aire, con un tono algo triste.

Nick creyó saber a qué se refería. Posiblemente Edgeworth y Franziska eran las personas más celosas de su intimidad que conocía. Pero, aunque nunca habían insinuado nada, todo el mundo sabía que había algo entre ellos. Algo que no era simple afecto familiar. Y volvió a recordar el hecho de que ambos vivían en la misma casa. Nick estaba seguro de que eran, a su extraño modo, casi como una familia.

- Eso carece de importancia - a Kay le había quedado muy clara la decisión, y no se atrevió a rebatirla de nuevo. Conocía a Franziska y sabía que en esa frase estaba implícito que no tenía intención de decírselo. Los motivos, solo ella los sabía.

Desde que la conocía, Phoenix nunca había visto a la fiscal tan distante como en ese momento. Al menos no desde que se librara (parcialmente) del estigma que había supuesto el DL-6. Se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente desde entonces. Pero algo en su tono de voz le recordó a la antigua Franziska. Y no le gustó.

/

A la mañana siguiente, Edgeworth despertó de un confuso sueño en el que se mezclaban imágenes del pasado y el presente. No tenía claro lo que había presenciado mientras dormía, pero una vez abrió los ojos apenas lo recordaba. Intentó despejar la mente, aunque le fue difícil. Asimilar que tenía un espacio en blanco de diez años en su memoria no había sido una cosa sencilla. ¿Qué habría hecho durante todo ese tiempo? Aunque el doctor le había comunicado que lo más probable es que fuera algo temporal, debido al golpe, en el fondo tenía miedo de no recuperar nunca sus recuerdos.

En cualquier caso, una cosa seguía igual: odiaba los hospitales. Por tanto, y pese a los consejos del médico, pidió el alta decidido a irse a casa y se vistió mientras le preparaban los papeles. Cuando hubo terminado, observó por unos momentos su reflejo en el espejo. Le parecía contemplar a un extraño, aunque su aspecto no había cambiado demasiado en diez años. Con un suspiro, se apartó del espejo y salió a firmar los papeles. Después, llamó a Franziska para que le recogiera.

Le había resultado tan extraño saber que vivían juntos que apenas había hecho preguntas la noche anterior. Mucho habían tenido que cambiar las cosas para llegar hasta ahí porque, hasta donde él sabía, ella le odiaba. Le veía como un rival al que aplastar en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. ¿Y por qué vivía en América? Siempre había preferido trabajar en Alemania. Hasta su aspecto había cambiado. La recordaba como una adolescente y ahora era una mujer adulta. Se había dejado crecer el pelo igual que cuando era más joven, aunque curiosamente eso le daba un aire de madurez bastante interesante. Pero la expresión de su rostro seguía siendo la misma: fría y distante. ¿Por qué demonios entonces compartirían piso?

No obstante, no hizo preguntas durante el viaje de vuelta. Ella tampoco parecía dispuesta a charlar, por lo que el trayecto transcurrió en un embarazoso silencio. Cuando llegaron, una chica joven salió corriendo a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo. Su primera reacción fue apartarse, incómodo. Aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido. ¿Quién era ella?

- Veo que no me reconoces – dijo la chica, con una triste sonrisa – Bueno, supongo que es normal. Disculpa por mi reacción.

- Lo siento – tuvo la necesidad de disculparse rápidamente con aquella desconocida – No me suena tu cara.

- Es Kay Faraday – intervino Franziska, que regresaba de aparcar el coche - ¿la recuerdas?

- ¿Kay? – en la cara de Edgeworth apareció una mueca de sorpresa – No es posible. ¡No eras más que una niña! – y volvió a darse cuenta de que había dicho algo inapropiado. Otra vez.

- Solamente hace un año que nos volvimos a encontrar – explicó Kay.

- Entiendo...

Edgeworth entró en casa, todavía confuso, seguido por las dos mujeres. No estaba seguro de si quería hacer preguntas, esperar por si su memoria regresaba o permanecer en la ignorancia. En cualquier caso, algo le decía que si quería respuestas, Franziska no estaba por la labor de dárselas.

/

Conforme iban transcurriendo los días, Edgeworth se sentía más y más inquieto. No había mejorado ni un poco y buscaba constantemente algo con que llenar el vacío que tenía en la memoria. Por algún motivo nadie parecía dispuesto a hablar con él sobre el tema, quizá porque temían confundirlo o agravar su estado. Incluso había pedido volver al trabajo para tener algo en qué pensar y distraerse, petición que fue inmediatamente denegada. Sabía que necesitaba respuestas y no podía postergarlo más, así que resolvió ir en busca de la persona que mejor podía dárselas.

Encontró a Franziska leyendo un libro en la sala de estar. Sorprendido, porque ella no dejaba de trabajar ni siquiera en su tiempo libre, se acercó al sofá donde estaba sentada. Ella cerró el libro con parsimonia y se quedó mirándole, expectante.

- Necesito saber – él no se entretuvo en andarse con rodeos.

- No sé si es buena idea. El médico ha dicho que tenemos que tener cuidado – contestó Franziska despreocupadamente.

- Me da igual. Es todo demasiado raro. Las cosas han debido de cambiar mucho.

- Han sido diez años, ¿qué esperabas?

- Bueno, como sea... ¿Por qué vives aquí? – preguntó Edgeworth a bocajarro, siendo mucho más desagradable de lo que pretendía. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Era una cosa temporal. Supongo que lo he alargado demasiado – contestó sin alterarse lo más mínimo – Si es incómodo, puedo marcharme mañana mismo.

- No quise decir eso – el fiscal se aclaró la garganta - ¿Y Kay...?

- Hace cosa de un año que volvió. Como está estudiando para fiscal, aceptaste que se quedara y fuera tu ayudante. No está en buenos términos con la familia que le queda.

Edgeworth permaneció pensativo al respecto. Era cierto que conocía a la muchacha desde que era una niña pequeña. Y la historia de Franziska cuadraba con lo que también le había contado Phoenix sobre ella. Según el abogado, estaban muy unidos. "Ella te quiere como a un padre", habían sido sus palabras exactas. Eso se le hizo muy extraño. Él no era precisamente el tipo de persona que coge afecto a los demás. Para no perderse en divagaciones, continuó con las preguntas.

- El caso es que siempre había pensado que preferías trabajar en Alemania. ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí definitivamente? – lo preguntaba más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, hasta que se le ocurrió algo más – Y por cierto, ¿dónde está Manfred? No lo he visto en la oficina del fiscal – suponía que si ella estaba allí, su padre también.

Los hombros de Franziska se tensaron visiblemente ante esa pregunta. Sin embargo ella, que nunca dejaba nada al azar, ya tenía una historia preparada. Y no dejó que su rostro reflejara ninguna reacción.

- Está en Alemania – fue cuanto contestó.

- ¿Os habéis peleado? – el fiscal parpadeó, de nuevo confuso. Esa reacción había sido del todo espontánea. Se había preocupado por ella, como si le_ importara._

- No del todo. Simplemente, no aprueba que trabaje aquí – y abrió de nuevo el libro, dando por finalizado el interrogatorio.

Sin embargo, él no estaba satisfecho. Aún había algo que le reconcomía, algo a lo que había estado dando vueltas...

- En el hospital, ¿por qué me preguntaste cómo había muerto mi padre?

Esa pregunta no entraba en los planes de Franziska, por lo que se quedó inmóvil y sintió una breve oleada de pánico, que dominó enseguida mientras pensaba una respuesta a toda velocidad, con la cara oculta por el libro.

- Quería saber hasta dónde recordabas – no era una buena excusa y lo sabía, pero era lo único que había podido decir dada la presión del momento. Aunque enseguida, su cabeza empezó a urdir un plan. Esa respuesta improvisada podía incluso servir a sus propósitos de una manera muy conveniente...

Edgeworth no contestó, aunque Franziska sabía que no lo había engañado con eso. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin decir una palabra mientras ella se quedaba en el sofá, sosteniendo el libro entre las manos. Tan solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo...

/

Kay Faraday se subió al sillón forrado de cuero del despacho de Franziska, casi cayéndose en su afán por tener un ojo puesto en la puerta constantemente. Tenía que vigilar que no entrara porque como la fiscal la pillase fisgoneando en su despacho, no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias. Era una de las pocas personas capaces de tratar con la Franziska que había oculta debajo de su fachada Von Karma, pero aun con ello sabía que no debía exceder ciertos límites. A pesar del riesgo, estaba decidida a ayudar a Miles, aunque eso significara desobedecer a Franziska. "Lo hago por él", se dijo. Contar con el beneplácito de Phoenix Wright para lo que iba a hacer también era un aliciente, aunque no por ello se sentía menos intranquila. Pero Kay ya había experimentado una vez lo que era perder sus recuerdos. Fue Edgeworth quien estuvo a su lado entonces y ella necesitaba hacer lo mismo ahora. Aunque desatara la ira de su amiga.

Por fin, encontró lo que buscaba: una carpeta de tapas marrones, oculta entre una pila de archivos viejos. Hojeó el informe para asegurarse de que era lo que quería. Ese informe normalmente estaba en el despacho de Miles, pero tal como Kay suponía, Franziska había sido lo suficientemente hábil para esconderlo ante el riesgo de que éste lo encontrara por error. Leyó la primera página del informe: rezaba "Incidente DL-6" en letras mayúsculas. Cerró la carpeta, volvió a colocar la silla en su sitio y se asomó al pasillo para verificar que no había nadie. Salió, cerrando la puerta del despacho tras de sí para entrar en el de Miles. Éste estaba silencioso y en penumbra, ya que no lo había utilizado desde el accidente. Kay dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, justo en el centro, para asegurarse de que Miles la viera. Salió y respiró hondo. Ya estaba hecho. Ahora tan solo quedaba esperar.

/

Franziska apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y recostó la cabeza en ellos, cansada, incapaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo ante sí misma, estaba siendo muy duro. La situación que estaba viviendo superaría a cualquiera. Pero ella no era cualquiera, era Franziska Von Karma. Tenía que poder con todo.

Por supuesto, no podía. Aunque se había apresurado a esconder el archivo del DL-6, cambiado sus cosas del cuarto que solía compartir con Miles para que no sospechara nada y se mostraba todo lo fría y distante que le era posible, no podía ignorar que eso le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Pero se había convencido a sí misma de que era necesario, de que era lo mejor para él. Tan solo le quedaba contarle a Miles la verdad a medias sobre la muerte de su padre. En cuanto supiera que él no lo había matado, su plan daría resultado. Aunque tuviera que sacrificar sus sentimientos en el proceso. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba? Él no sabía quién era ella. No la conocía de nada. Para él, seguían siendo rivales. No quería por nada del mundo que se enterase de que, antes del accidente, había algo entre ellos. Porque eso ya no existía, y era demasiado doloroso afrontarlo. Por eso era mejor acallarlo y fingir que nunca había pasado. No podía obligarlo a sentir algo que no sentía. Eso había desaparecido. Él nunca, jamás, se hubiera enamorado de la antigua Franziska. Y ella era muy consciente de eso.

Por otra parte, estaba el asunto del DL-6. Si a ella le dieran la oportunidad de olvidar todo aquello, no se lo pensaría dos veces. Sabía cuánto había sufrido Miles, lo que había supuesto para él enterarse de la verdad. Casi tanto como ella. Si podía evitar que pasara de nuevo por todo eso, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Era una mentira, sí, pero lejos de hacerle daño, le beneficiaba. Y estaba segura de que sería demasiado revivir eso una segunda vez. Por eso, aun a costa de sacrificar lo que sentía, estaba decidida a seguir adelante.

/

Se habían cumplido tres semanas exactas desde la agresión de Edgeworth. El juez había ordenado abrir una investigación, que de momento no estaba dando ningún resultado. El juicio del asesino en serie había quedado pospuesto indefinidamente. Los doctores aseguraban que, amnesia aparte, el fiscal se encontraba perfectamente. Pero aún le quedaban muchas cuestiones por resolver.

Así las cosas, Edgeworth se encontraba sumido en una desagradable apatía. A pesar de los informes favorables, la negativa ante su reincorporación al trabajo seguía siendo tajante. Dado que lo último que recordaba era el caso del Samurái, decidió revisar la resolución del mismo para saber cómo había concluido, en parte por curiosidad, en parte para vencer el aburrimiento. Se dirigió a su despacho con la intención de buscar dicho informe.

Al entrar, se encontró algo sobre la mesa. "Incidente DL-6". Se le aceleró inmediatamente el pulso. ¿Acaso alguien había reabierto el caso? ¿Habrían descubierto que el realidad fue él quien disparó la pistola por accidente? No se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse quién habría dejado ese archivo en su mesa. Nervioso como nunca en su vida y con el corazón en un puño, abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

/

La cuarta taza de café del día empezaba a perder su efecto y Franziska parpadeó, luchando contra el sueño. Eran ya dos noches consecutivas las que pasaba en vela, tratando de escapar de la difícil realidad a través del trabajo. Se obligó a sí misma a continuar durante un rato más y se estaba preguntando si debía ir a por otro café cuando fue súbitamente interrumpida.

Edgeworth entró en el despacho como una exhalación, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Sujetaba una carpeta de tapas marrones en la mano izquierda. Carpeta que ella reconoció enseguida y que tiró sobre su escritorio de muy malos modos.

- ¿Es que no pensabas contármelo? – el reproche era evidente. Nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

- Miles, por favor – ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había olvidado añadir su apellido detrás del nombre, aunque se había estado esforzando por llamarle como antaño en las últimas semanas.

- No tienes excusa, Franziska – él se inclinó sobre el escritorio, apoyándose sobre la madera. Estaba empezando a dolerle mucho la cabeza – ¿Con qué derecho crees que puedes ocultarme esto?

- Yo... Yo... – era una de las poquísimas veces en su vida que Franziska Von Karma se había quedado sin palabras. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle?

- Todos estos años, todo este tiempo, pensé que la culpa había sido mía. Que había matado a mi padre – el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento – Y tú me mentiste. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ocultar que tu padre era un asesino? - cada frase era una puñalada, pero ella sabía que se las merecía todas. Había estado a punto de salir bien...

Edgeworth pensó que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Se sentía dolido, traicionado, humillado... Y otras muchas cosas que no era capaz de descifrar. Se llevó una mano a la frente, como si con ello pudiera detener el incesante dolor que lo acribillaba. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, las imágenes empezaron a desfilar por su cabeza en una vorágine de confusión que le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas sin poder contener un grito. Unos segundos después, se desplomó sobre la moqueta, inmóvil y sin sentido.

Franziska se levantó inmediatamente de su sillón, rodeó la mesa y se agachó a su lado. No tenía fuerza suficiente para levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama, así que se quedó allí, sujetando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas lo mejor que pudo, angustiada. Sabía que debía ir a por el teléfono y pedir ayuda, pero se resistía a moverse de donde estaba. ¿Por qué estaba pasando todo aquello? Ella solo quería ayudarle y al final había conseguido justo lo contrario.

- Despierta, Lieb. Bitte – le llamó en voz baja, sin poder contenerse, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, abrazándolo, deseando que no fuera más que una mala pesadilla, hasta que oyó una voz ronca junto a ella.

- Me haces daño, Liebe – protestó Edgeworth.

El cerebro de Franziska, tan ágil cuando se trataba de descubrir pruebas que nadie más veía o las mentiras de un sospechoso, tardó sin embargo unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, porque no podía (o no quería) creerlo.

- Liebe... Miles, ¿has vuelto?

- Eso creo, Zis.

Ignorando sus quejas, ella lo abrazó más fuerte aún. Se había acabado. Miles estaba de vuelta. Ya no tendría que fingir más. Sin embargo, le quedaba una duda.

- ¿Recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado en estas semanas? – preguntó. Él se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Creo que sí, aunque me llevará un tiempo ordenarlo todo en mi cabeza - Edgeworth hizo una mueca. Aún dolía, y bastante. Seguía confuso. Pero sabía exactamente de qué hablaba– Olvida lo último que dije.

- Yo...

- Basta, Zis. Sé por qué lo hiciste. Y te lo agradezco.

Franziska asintió, en un silencioso gesto de conformidad. Quizá después de todo, lo que importaba no eran las palabras. Por eso, dejó que Miles se levantara y, mientras él iba a reencontrarse con Kay, ella recogió la carpeta con la copia del informe DL-6, salió al patio y la tiró al contenedor. El pasado tenía que quedar atrás, definitivamente, en algún momento. Y ese era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte... R&R plz!**


End file.
